The Haunting of Liechtenstein
by ruined pride
Summary: Liechtenstein sees them everywhere. In the mirrors, the windows, and in her nightmares. They want to get to the other side, and they won't stop trying till she lets them out. 2P!Other!World [Liecht/Multi] {warning: drabble-ish chapters}
1. knock knock

Liechtenstein saw _them_ for the first time when she was washing out the strawberry jam on her hands.

For some reason, she felt unusually drained that day, and it showed when her grip on a jam jar suddenly slackened and spilt the sticky contents over her petite hands. She had just cleaned her nails when she heard a chuckle. Looking up at the mirror, she spotted a silhouette behind her reflection and whipped around in shock immediately.

There was nobody behind her.

Chewing on her lower lip gently, she turned back to washing out the soap again, convincing herself that it had just been her imagination and exhausted senses playing a trick on her.

That was before she saw a shock of sandy-blond hair, unsettling, empty blue eyes with bright pink flecks, and a disturbingly large grin in place of her reflection.

"G'day, poppet. Mind giving me a hand out of here?"

Liechtenstein shrieked and reflexively smashed the mirror with the comb in her hand.


	2. sleep with the fishes

After that incident with the mirror, Liechtenstein shakily thought it best for her to lie down for a while. She quickly left the bathroom, brisk-walking to her room. Switzerland was out doing business, so she was left alone in the house.

Though she was used to and alright with being the only person in the house, the usual silence seemed more eerie that day. Her soft footsteps were deafening to her ears and her breathing got heavier as she picked up the pace. Somehow, the military-less country felt unsafe.

Along the way, that smooth voice clung to her thoughts. 'That accent sounded like ...Mr. England's.'

"Ah, but I've got to stop thinking about it! It's probably not real." The petite blonde chided herself out loud, trying to put away all thoughts along that line. A good rest was what she needed.

Pushing open the door to her room, the nation quietly crept into her bed, consciously avoiding the mirror by her dresser.

If she had looked at the reflection, she would have seen another blond man with longer locks standing by her bed, removing the ominously glowing cigarette from his mouth to blow out ghostly wisps of smoke that seemingly descended on the nation below him, before vanishing in a flash.

.

.

.

The faint, almost unnoticeable smell of smoke hung in the air.

* * *

**note: chapters are intentionally short and will stay at that length for each chapter. in return, updates will be daily or every other day.**


	3. wonderful dream

Liechtenstein found herself on a bed. It was nothing like the plush luxury of her own mattress, and the worn, scratchy material reminded her of when her economy crashed and left her house in ruins. She slowly got off the creaky bed, wincing at the noise.

The blonde surveyed the small room she was in. It was bare of any other furniture, and a simple wooden door was opposite the bed. There were faded carvings and a scratched gold doorknob, the paint flaking off as she turned the knob. Liechtenstein was surprised to find it unlocked.

She warily peered past the door, entering a rundown hallway. The moth-infested carpet was nothing but rags, and a thick layer of dust coated the only picture hanging in the hallway, making it impossible to inspect. The windows were boarded up and nailed, and the beige wallpaper was peeling in many places, revealing bright red bricks.

Liechtenstein shivered. A feel of wrongness came over her. She was not supposed to be here.

Fighting off the chills, she picked up her pace and walked on, fear slowly tightening its grip on her.


	4. why mice hate cheese

Turning along the hallway, Liechtenstein entered what once was a dining hall. She inspected the soot-filled fireplace, before sharply glancing at the other entrance to the dining hall opposite her.

Footsteps.

Her stomach dropped and her heart beat faster as whoever it was approached. She felt a sense of foreboding settle over her and instinctively knew the one approaching was not to be encountered. Liechtenstein ducked under the table, hoping the torn and tattered tablecloth was enough to hide her small form.

A pair of worn yet well-maintained laceless leather boots stopped by the edge of the long table as their owner studied the room. A distinctively male and sultry voice rang out in the silent room.

"My, my. Something feels different. Could there be a little mouse here?"


	5. goliath ate david

Liechtenstein's heart skipped a beat as she paled. 'How does he know?'

She tensed even further, a loud pounding sound echoing in her ears, as he approached her hiding place. To her relief, the man only paused at the other end before leaving. Liechtenstein shuddered. His aura was malicious, to say the least. Bloodlust practically radiated from him.

She remained absolutely frozen for a minute before carefully crawling out of her hiding place. Liechtenstein scanned the room, checking for the male's presence before hesitantly approaching the other entrance.

Stepping into another corridor, Liechtenstein noted the similarly ruined carpet, slashed paintings and the large dent in the wall. It was almost bigger than her face. It was a bad sign if there ever was one. If someone here had enough strength to do _that_ to a brick wall, she was in a lot more danger than she thought. Having disbanded her army, she was one of the weakest countries in terms of military strength.

This was not good.


	6. look into the abyss

Liechtenstein stayed close to the wall, all senses on high alert. Her acid-green eyes glimmered as she peeped around the corner of the corridor. There was a small shelf and a large mirror hanging above it. Recalling the strange hallucination from earlier, Liechtenstein openly cringed at the sight.

She steadily approached it, her eyes widening as she realised there was no reflection. A cloudy substance swirled on the surface, and the sight was both entrancing and terrifying at once. Where exactly was she?

Liechtenstein was so engrossed with studying the mirror that she failed to notice another person at the end of the corridor. Her head only snapped to the left when an equally dangerous and chilling aura reached her.

She froze like a deer in headlights. It was another man, and he wore a thick red-and-black winter coat, snow boots, and had a rather large, stained pick-axe in his right hand. The feature that caught her attention most was his face. Didn't he look exactly like...

"Mr. R-Russia? W-What are you doing here?" Liechtenstein stammered out. The supposed country did not respond.

As the man continued his silent approach, Liechtenstein's blood ran cold as she noticed his eyes. Instead of the bright violet of the Russia she recognised, they were a dark crimson.


	7. gems aren't all that pretty

Backed up against the wall, Liechtenstein trembled as the much larger male in front of her gripped his pick-axe threateningly. She stuttered, "Y-You're not M-Mr. Russia, are you?"

The Russia lookalike's eyes darkened and his clutch on the pick-axe's handle tightened. The roiling dark aura around him got heavier, and sensing that she might have misspoken, Liechtenstein squeaked out an apology before forcing her stiff legs to move and sprinted off. She heard the thumping of his heavy footsteps as he chased her and she knew he'd probably catch up soon with his longer strides. Quickly going back the way she came, she twisted and turned, using agility to get ahead.

Liechtenstein returned into the dining hall, turning behind to check if her pursuer was still there. She vaguely heard his stomping and panicked, speeding up only to crash into a slender, yet definitely muscled body.

Falling back to land face-up, she looked up to see a dark brown military uniform and magenta eyes staring back at her. Reddish-brown locks stopped below his ears and a cap rested on his head. The curl was a dead giveaway, yet this lookalike was nothing like Mr. Italy.

A cruel smirk grew on his face as curiosity and something darker gleamed in his eyes. She caught a flash of steel between his fingers as he moved closer.

"Oh? It seems I was right. There is a little mouse running around."


	8. snakes amongst rope

Liechtenstein scrambled to get back from Mr. Italy's evil twin, before freezing as not-Russia stalked into the room. She was literally caught between a rock and a hard place. Not-Italy's smirk faded as thin blades slipped into his gloved hands and not-Russia lifted the pick-axe.

The dark auburn-haired male drawled out venom-laced words, "What are you doing here, Viktor?"

Viktor replied curtly, "It's none of your business, Luciano."

Luciano flicked a blade at him, the steel burying itself into the portrait next to Viktor's face. "It is now."

With that, the pair leapt at each other, weapons clashing as the bloodlust became prominent in their eyes. Forgotten, Liechtenstein took her chance. She bolted out of the hall like a bat out of hell and ran back into the room she woke up in, rolling under the bed.

She heard the fighting stop suddenly and rapid footsteps go past her room. She slowed her breathing, thinking she was in the clear until the door suddenly slammed open. Snow boots were all she saw, but they were a clear indicator. As Viktor approached the bed, Liechtenstein found her sight suddenly blurring and a feeling of being thrust through the air.

The sight of the bed being pulled away was the last thing she registered before everything went black.


	9. morning sun

"Lili! Wake up! LILI!"

Emerald eyes were the first thing Liechtenstein noticed upon waking up. Her brother's worried face came next.

As she spoke, her voice was hoarse. "Big... Brother?"

Switzerland's face softened in relief, and she finally noticed his roughed up shirt and pants. "What happened?"

Switzerland sat on the edge of the bed, saying, "I should be asking you that. You were thrashing about and talking in your sleep. No matter what I did, you didn't wake up. Lili, are you okay? The mirror in the bathroom's also broken, did you know about that?"

Overwhelmed, Liechtenstein gaped at Switzerland for a few seconds before answering, "I accidentally broke the mirror while trying to clean it of a stain. Sorry, brother. And I'm okay, it was just a nightmare..."

'It was nothing but a dream. Thank Gott.' Liechtenstein couldn't help but sigh in relief. Switzerland glanced, concerned, at her pale face and nodded slowly. "If you say so, Lili..."

He made a note to keep a closer eye on her for the next few days.

As Switzerland left the room, Liechtenstein got out of the bed, intending to take a shower. Sweat made the clothing cling to her skin, and she wanted to freshen up after that exhausting and horrifying dream.

As she turned towards the dresser to untie her ribbon, a sudden chill ran down her spine. She slowly looked in the mirror.

With magenta orbs glowing in the dim lighting and a sickly sweet smile on his face, Luciano was leaning against her closet.

_"Ciao, bella."_


	10. king's rock

Liechtenstein let out a cry, stumbling back onto her bed. She heard a faint chuckle, before she hesitantly looked at the mirror again. Luciano was gone.

Just then, Switzerland burst in, shotgun in hand. "Lili! I heard you scream!"

Liechtenstein was trembling as she answered, "I-It's all fine now, big brother... a big moth under the desk just suddenly flew in my face..."

Switzerland remained skeptical, but relented, if only from the tired look on her face. But, he knew his sister wasn't quite as timid as she looked.

"If you say so, Lili."

Silently, Switzerland waited for her to gather her clothes and escorted her to the bathroom, before pacing around outside. He couldn't help it if his slight sister complex was showing.

Meanwhile, Liechtenstein was having a minor panic attack. 'What was he doing here? I thought it was just a dream! What exactly is happening?'

Thankfully, the only mirror in the bathroom had been smashed earlier, courtesy of Liechtenstein.

A sudden realization had her stopping mid-lather. 'Does that mean... the blonde man earlier was real?'


	11. before the storm

Quickly finishing up, Liechtenstein spent as little time in the bathroom as she could, slipping into a simple dress before exiting in a rush. Switzerland was waiting for her outside, shotgun by his side.

Sticking closer to her brother, Liechtenstein reveled in the warmth and comfortable aura her brother had, feeling protected with him nearby. If Switzerland noticed, he didn't comment. The pair headed into the kitchen, where Switzerland quickly whipped up a meal while Liechtenstein set the table.

They enjoyed a relatively quiet dinner, before Switzerland went to the living room as Liechtenstein washed up. As she soaked the plates in the water, she caught sight of a shadow and crimson eyes hovering over her reflection's shoulder. The shock had her accidentally smashing a ceramic mug against the floor.

The crash brought her out of her dazed state, and as her brother rushed in, she shakily apologised while picking up the shards. Switzerland helped her clean up, sending her looks regularly.

"Lili, I think you need to rest some more. We do have the World Meeting to attend tomorrow." He told her as they exited the kitchen. She nodded hesitantly. "Ye-yes, big brother."

As he stood by the door while Liechtenstein changed into nightclothes, she prayed that she wouldn't have a similar nightmare or hallucination. Switzerland entered the room, bidding her goodnight.

Before he could leave, she gently tugged on his sleeve. "Big Brother, can you pl-please s-stay with me u-until I fall asleep?"

Without any hesitance, Switzerland sat at her bedside, and she sent him a grateful smile for that.


	12. screw the looking glass

Fortunately for Liechtenstein, she had a dreamless sleep. The nation got a good night's rest and woke up, refreshed. She turned over to find Switzerland sleeping next to her, arm slung over her casually. Prodding her brother gently, he blinked blearily, before cracking a rare smile and patting her on the head.

"Good morning, big brother."

"Morning, Lili."

The two got off the bed, Switzerland leaving to change into his uniform. Liechtenstein actively avoided looking in the mirror, changing as quickly as she could. She headed to her brother's room, waiting for him to finish. As she absentmindedly glanced out the window, she noticed a bomber jacket and chestnut hair in the reflection. She caught a glimpse of carmine eyes and an arrogant grin before it was gone. Liechtenstein turned away to face the door, good mood ruined. "Oh, Gott help me."

Switzerland emerged from his room, uniform stainless and wrinkle-free. He locked up the house before leading Liechtenstein to his car. They were going to fly to Germany, where the World Meeting was going to be held. It would be a relatively short and comfortable trip.

.

.

.

Well, would have been, at least, if not for the faces and silhouettes appearing in every somewhat reflective surface Liechtenstein encountered.


	13. catoptrophobia

Liechtenstein was going to either have a heart attack or develop an extreme fear of mirrors and reflective surfaces in general. Almost every reflection had someone's features in it. She had spotted Luciano, and even Viktor once in the windows of the car. The blonde that called her out first also waved from the left mirror, eliciting a strangled squeak from Liechtenstein. So far, she had seen a total of five of the 'mirror people'. She was on the verge of a panic attack. Were these real or was she going insane? She couldn't really tell anymore.

Switzerland had looked back at her with the rear-view mirror but she hadn't even dared to make eye contact after she spotted a thug-like Canada doppelganger sitting next to her in the reflection of the backseat. Liechtenstein was _this_ close to tears.

The plane ride was less nerve-wracking, with her leaving the window seat to her brother. She didn't dare to take a nap after yesterday's fiasco, so she tried to block out her surroundings with the headphones provided. It was uncharacteristic of her, she could tell from how Switzerland had stared for a while before turning away and muttering to himself.

Halfway into the trip, one of the things Liechtenstein dreaded happened. An air stewardess had accidentally spilt soup onto her dress. Although, the glimpse of an unusually bright pink vest right behind the stewardess and an unsettling man-giggle made her think that it was less of an accident than it seemed.


	14. déjà vu

Liechtenstein had two choices: go to the washroom and clean her dress, or remain seated and reeking of mushrooms and spices. With how her day had been going, she was seriously considering the latter. After all, she knew the washroom had a large mirror right in front of the sink. It would be crazy of her to think that the mirror men would pass this opportunity up.

Giving in to the ingrained habits of her upbringing, Liechtenstein got up and headed for the washroom to clean her dress.

Bracing herself, she entered the washroom, lowering her head by the sink. She rubbed viciously at the stain, putting her damp handkerchief to good use. As she removed the soup stains, she heard a whisper by her ear.

"Look up, poppet."

Stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the possibility of him being real, Liechtenstein scrubbed harder.

Suddenly, she felt ghostly fingers jerk her chin up, and she found herself face to face with the British blonde. His wide, luminous blue eyes bored into hers, and the grin never left his face.

"That's much better."


	15. egypt's river

Liechtenstein tried to wrench her chin free. "H-how did you-"

"Touch you? Cupcake, I can do much more than just _that_, if you'd let me." He practically purred, eliciting a shudder from Liechtenstein.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" here he draped his arms over her reflection and Liechtenstein felt a weight settle over her shoulders, "-that all I need you to do is help me-" he gestured to the mirror, "-out of here."

"But, who are you? And where are you?" Liechtenstein questioned agitatedly, somewhat fearful of the answer. The blonde looked lost for a second, before snapping his fingers and giggling. "Oh, right, how absolutely _rude_ of me! Oliver Kirkland, _m'lady_. I can't answer the next question, however."

Liechtenstein watched as he stepped back, bowed and adjusted his polka-dotted bowtie. "Why me, then? I have no military and my land is small. What could you gain by using me?"

Oliver chuckled, leaning in against her back. "Oh, poppet, don't you know? You're the only one who can see us."

A most unforeseen and dreaded theory confirmed, Liechtenstein's hopes fell. Nobody else could see her stalkers.


	16. nails on a chalkboard

Liechtenstein's stomach dropped as Oliver smiled, knowing she was unable to get away. She whisper-shouted, "Why now? A-And, how many of you are there? Why do you want to get out?"

The Brit giggled at her blatant curiosity. "So many questions, poppet. Well, there are as many of us as you. And as for why, well, again, I'd be stabbed if I told you. All you need to do is reach out, and we'll handle the rest."

As easy as that sounded, the _darkness_ Liechtenstein had felt in that house made her wary. "Why should I help you?"

Here, Oliver burst into mad laughter, the sound chilling her to the core. "Oh, poppet, you don't get to decide. _We_ will."

He pecked her on the cheek before fading away, the echoes of his laughter ringing in her ears. Liechtenstein blushed furiously before the implications of his words sunk in. Her dress was mostly clean by now, and she left just as the captain announced that they were landing.

Settling into her seat, Switzerland checked her over. "You were gone for quite a while."

Liechtenstein forced a smile. "Oh, it was nothing, big brother. The soup was just thicker and more stubborn."

'You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you.'


	17. world interlude: oliver

A brightly dressed blonde hummed a cheerful tune as he skipped through a hallway carrying a tray, painstakingly decorated pastries balanced precariously on top. There were adorable frosted cupcakes, animal-themed biscuits, and a sparse sprinkling of baked sweets finishing up the cutesy look. The pile trembled haphazardly with every step the sandy-haired man took, threatening to spill over anytime. Plopping it down onto the long table of the dining hall, he began to dig in, shivering as the sugar made its way into his system, along with his own secret ingredients.

It had started off when he woke up, feeling a change in the air. Or rather, the magic in it. The others were ignorant, but he could sense it just as well as he could see, and the relentless buzzing told him that something was going to happen. He decided to wait and see, since it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

Patience was a fair mistress, having brought him many benefits before, and she had not failed to deliver this time. It came in the form of an utterly delectable little country, to his delight. Of course, even a rabbit had claws and teeth, and she had shattered that _beautiful, addictive moment_ before he could drown in it.

The resulting backlash had shook the house and left him reeling, but it was worth it. After so many years, they finally had a chance. He laughed in exhilaration, tears beading at the corner of his luminous blue eyes, the light pink rings around his irises showing as the familiar high surged through his body.

In his overwhelmed state, his hand hit the side of the tray, scattering food all over the floor. Glancing at the ruined treats, Oliver laughed even harder as he crushed a rabbit-shaped biscuit beneath his shoe.


	18. commercial break

The duo got off the plane, with a mysterious lack of confrontation for the time being. Liechtenstein didn't know whether to be relieved or suspicious. These incidents were not good for her health.

They drove to the designated building, arriving half an hour before the meeting began, and entered the World Conference Room. Most of the countries arrived, and the prickly feeling Liechtenstein got whenever she was being watched vanished. It seemed that the presence of the actual countries was some sort of natural repellent to the doppelgangers.

Liechtenstein appreciated the temporary respite, a genuine smile on her face as she settled into the cushioned chair next to her brother. It was good to catch a break after the hectic last two days.

She was surprised to find England seating himself beside her. Liechtenstein greeted him politely, trying to push down the discomfort she experienced with his striking resemblance to Oliver. A stray thought forming, she asked softly, "Mr. England, may I ask what your human name is?"

Blinking, the former empire replied nonchalantly, "Arthur Kirkland. Why the question, Liechtenstein?"

The cogs in Liechtenstein's mind were turning, as she realised there was more to the people on the other side than just a resemblance to her fellow countries. Much more than she originally thought.


	19. like mouldy bread

"Ah, it was just something I was curious about." Liechtenstein felt uncomfortable lying so much, but what other choice did she have?

England was interrupted by America before he could reply. The exuberant nation's loud shouts drew everyone's attention as he gave creative suggestions for solving current issues as usual, beginning the meeting.

The meeting soon dissolved into a cacophony of shouting, chairs screeching against the tiled floor, and the occasional click of a safety being released. As the chaos and pandemonium engulfed the room, Liechtenstein unconsciously moved towards a more secluded part of the room. Standing by the large window, she had a clear view of the entire room. Russia was the perfect image of innocence, Greece was snoring away, Spain was bugging South Italy, America, England and France were tearing at each other while the Asian countries watched on uncomfortably and Germany looked to be on the verge of exploding. All in all, the typical scene.

Just then, Liechtenstein felt a cool breeze by her right ear. Her breath hitched, and her heart sank in despair. A low snarl announced the presence of one of her ...stalkers. It had a slight American accent to it, and she caught sight of short chestnut locks out of the corner of her eye.

"Look at these dipshits. Humiliating themselves like this. Wasting away their fortune. It's fucking disgusting. They don't deserve this. _I_ could do so much better."

* * *

**note: apologies for the delay.**


	20. that one cousin thrice-removed

"How did you...?" Liechtenstein quickly angled herself so the other countries and the window were in her peripheral vision. The reflection had become clearer and the previous view of a cloudy sky and the neatly-maintained garden was hazy in comparison. The man in the glass was tanner and more muscular, with his hair and eyes a totally different color, but the resemblance was clear. The shades resting on the bridge of his nose had the same frames as America's Texas, and the Nantucket hair was there, albeit a little flattened. His bomber jacket hung loosely off his broad shoulders, and the top buttons of his white dress shirt were missing, exposing his chest. As Liechtenstein finished her inspection, she looked up to meet his eyes again.

The reflection returned the favour, eyes raking all over her hungrily before smiling nastily. His simmering fury from earlier seemed to vanish as soon as he saw her. "Doll, as long as there're countries here, we can cross over. Isn't that just wonderful?"

Liechtenstein despairingly recorded that piece of information in the back of her mind, while choking out the words, "But, why do you want to come here so much?"

The glass shimmered slightly as the reflection pressed himself closer, smile widening. Adopting a mocking tone, he said, "Sorry, babe, can't let the cat outta the bag yet. Try something else, hmm?"

"Who are you, then?" Liechtenstein was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth and pressed for as many answers as she dared, even if said horse could turn on her anytime and probably rip her apart easily.

"I suppose I should let you know the name you'll be screaming out later on. It's Allen Jones, darlin'. Remember it."


	21. hate breeds violence

After his innuendo-filled introduction, the dark man grinned predatorily, something flashing in his carmine eyes. Liechtenstein resisted the overwhelming urge to shudder and run away, knowing weakness would be taken advantage of.

"What are you?" Liechtenstein questioned. Allen avoided a direct answer and instead gave a vague answer of, "We're not human, that's for sure."

Liechtenstein frowned. "A-Alright, then, Mr. Jones. Then, why do you look so much like America?"

At the mention of his blond lookalike, Allen's entire demeanour changed. His countenance turned stormy, and his shades had an intimidating glint to them as he lowered his head. His smile was forced and he leaned even closer, saying, "Wrong question, dollface."

She noted his gloved fists clenching tighter and tighter, and backed up. His smile was a cross between a snarl and a grimace, and he froze for a second before growling, "Fuuuuuck. I gotta leave before I hit someone. Tch, until next time then, doll."

With that, the reflection rippled as he melded into the background, and the outside view appeared again. Liechtenstein vaguely heard Germany roaring at the other nations, walking to her seat automatically.

Sound was muffled like a cotton blanket had settled over her ears, and Liechtenstein was lost to the actions of the others as she thought over and went over everything that happened.


	22. world interlude: russia

Contrary to what the world thought, Russia had an alarmingly high awareness of his surroundings. He just chose to ignore most of the input in favour of watching his Baltic states tremble in fear.

It was not much of a surprise when he managed to detect the faint, strange aura in the room. Belarus was nowhere near him, the Baltics were hidden somewhere, and he had absolutely nothing to do. In this undisturbed state, that twinge of something _irregular_ caught his attention. Glancing around, it looked like nobody had noticed this weird change. It was _there_, yet it did not _belong_ there. It felt... _surprisingly __annoying._ Reminded him of that loud and brash America, for some reason. He wanted to find out what exactly it was, if only so he could find out what it was and maybe give it a few good whacks with his trusty pipe.

He had trouble pinpointing its exact location, but with a bit of concentration... there! It was... Switzerland? No, wait, _he_ wasn't a girl, last time Russia checked. That little lookalike always with him, then. What was her name again? Lichi... Liet... Lilo...

"Liechtenstein!" Russia plopped a fist into his open palm, finally recalling her name. He stared at her, the weird aura clinging to her. She seemed to be... talking to the window?

The large nation was baffled. And also quite curious.

Poor Liechtenstein.

* * *

**note: "world interludes" will appear occasionally, will most likely be shorter, and involve the others' POVs. **


	23. drinking soup with a fork

Liechtenstein was lost in her own mind, and she tried recalling everything she had gleaned from the lookalikes in the past day.

One, they couldn't be seen by regular people or countries.

Two, they could only be seen in reflections.

Three, they had names and appearances similar to... some of the countries...

Four, there were... apparently as many lookalikes... as countries.

Five, there was... there... was... what? She couldn't...

Liechtenstein was jerked from her thoughts when a hand fell on and shook her shoulder repeatedly. She blinked dazedly, apple-green eyes losing their haziness and becoming clear. The first thing she registered was the sky outside. 'Ah, it's... evening... already?'

Switzerland's face was next to blur into view, his mouth opening and closing, yet nothing came out.

After a few seconds, all her other senses caught up and she heard him go, "...been up lately!"

Liechtenstein reached for the lapels of his jacket, saying, "Big Brother? What... happened?"

Surprisingly, Hungary was the one to answer her. "You were out of it for most of the meeting and didn't respond to anything Switzerland did. It was like... you were a doll, just sitting there with those blank eyes."

Liechtenstein belatedly noticed the few faces staring at her curiously. Most of the room was empty, save for Austria, Hungary, Germany, Japan, and strangely, Russia.

"I-I see... I must have been more tired than I thought. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience I caused." Liechtenstein bowed her head, blonde hair falling forward to conceal her face, while a whirlwind of thoughts went through her mind. 'Why couldn't I remember anything else? What's happening?'


	24. flickering candles

The other countries _felt_ Liechtenstein's quite visible reluctance to elaborate, and decided not to push the small country for more. She was not telling the whole truth, that was for sure.

Feeling awkward under the spotlight, Liechtenstein looked at Switzerland, silently hoping that he would leave soon. As if reading her mind, Switzerland announced that they were leaving the room, heading to the hotel next door that Germany reserved for the other countries when the World Meeting was held at his place.

They checked in and made for their rooms. As usual, their rooms were next to each other and connected with a door in between for easier access. Switzerland had been covertly fussing over her the whole way to the hotel, but as much as Liechtenstein appreciated the attention, she was uneasy with the circumstances that had led up to it.

Before entering the rooms, Switzerland looked straight at her, saying, "Lili, remember, lock your main door and unlock our joint door. I've just been... worried about you lately."

Acquiescing to his request, Liechtenstein unlocked the door from her side, stepping back as her brother entered. He ushered her to her bed, ruffling her hair with unusual care, ordering, "I want you to lie down and rest up well, okay?"

Liechtenstein nodded, grateful for his care, changing into a simple nightdress as Switzerland kept his back to her. She was swiftly tucked in after, the blond nation reminding her of his presence next door should anything happen, wishing her a good rest as he closed the curtains and switched off the lights.

Liechtenstein was suddenly overcome by lassitude and fell asleep in a matter of minutes, a blanket of darkness wrapping around her consciousness.


	25. silent night, unholy night

Liechtenstein stirred slightly, rough fabric rubbing against her pale skin as she turned. She blearily opened her malachite eyes, only to be greeted with the same rundown, dust-filled room she had been in at the start of that strange nightmare the day before. The small country suddenly realized, 'But... Oliver and Allen, they're all real... right? Then, could this be real as well?'

She remained lying on the rickety bed, wondering how this was even possible. Suddenly, the loud smashing of glass rang through the previously soundless building, followed by the screech of metal moving against metal, the frenzied singing of steel echoing through the corridors.

Liechtenstein's heart beat with a furor she had not thought it capable of, as she pushed the threadbare blanket aside and got off the bed, eyes darting around the room wildly like a frightened rabbit. She found out that she was clad in her favorite red dress again, the material smoothly sliding along her skin and bringing her some semblance of comfort, like an old friend. The end of the dress billowed slightly as it danced around the blonde's ankles, settling down when she hesitated before the doorknob.

Should she just stay in here and pray that nobody came her way, or search for more clues outside?

Taking in a deep breath, Liechtenstein tried to steady her palpitating heart, a bright spark of determination blooming in her eyes as she placed a hand on the old doorknob and turned it.

She needed to find out exactly what was happening to her.

* * *

**note: I will be going away for a camp for the next four days. updates will be paused till then. **


	26. brush mightier than sword

The hinges squealed in violent protest as Liechtenstein pushed the door open. She winced, knowing that everyone in the building must have been alerted of her presence by that. The clashing got closer to her current location, and she ran in the opposite direction, turning left instead of right, as she had previously done.

The corridor she turned into was adorned with calligraphy all over its walls, with Chinese characters inked onto the papers. They were either a single character or a set of four, and appeared to be quite skillfully made. Yet, they all had an ominous air about them, as if the writer had channeled their anger into these words, and preserved it in the form of these innocent-looking paintings.

"To always hold a grudge," Liechtenstein absently commented to herself.

Shaking her head, she walked on, shoes clicking slightly against the damaged and exposed wooden floorboards. Turning left again, she was met with the sight of a large scroll spread out across the wall to her right, and a single door on the opposite wall. A whole passage was inscribed on the yellowing paper in the traditional top-to-bottom, right-to-left format, and Liechtenstein admired the detailed arrangement and design. It was only on closer inspection that she discovered the ink used had a reddish-brown shade to it, and that there was a faint metallic scent mingling with the stale smell of the paper. Liechtenstein recoiled after a few more seconds, hand covering her mouth.

"I-Is that... is that blood?"


	27. manners make the person

Stumbling back in dazed horror, Liechtenstein's pine-green eyes scanned the entire scroll again, realising _exactly_ how much was written on it. How much blood had been spilt for it. True, she had seen her fair share of gory scenes in her time as a country, but somehow, this managed to sicken her. There was a dark, hateful feeling tainting the air around it, one that had Liechtenstein backing away from it in fear.

Tearing her eyes away from the paper, she turned towards the door with such vigour it surprised her. She nervously placed both hands on the door, pressing her ear against the cool pine wood, checking for any presence behind the door. Liechtenstein let out a breath of relief when her sharp hearing picked up a lack of major movement.

Anyone inside was either asleep or very stealthy. Liechtenstein dearly hoped it was the former as she slowly turned the doorknob, stepping back cautiously.

She made a gap just wide enough for her petite frame to slip through, easing herself past and shutting the door softly, hearing the latch click as it closed.

Scanning the room, Liechtenstein's tense muscles relaxed, finding no occupant. The room had an old Eastern theme, with elaborate carvings, paintings and writings put up on the walls, and a slightly sweet scent hanging in the air. The queen-sized bed was covered by a thick comforter, the entire display similar to those of luxury brands', yet everything suffered from some degree of damage and wear.

Liechtenstein inspected the paintings, finding them all depicting battles and wars. Shivering, a sudden urge to leave overcame her, and she followed her instincts dutifully.

To her horror, her body abruptly seized up and collapsed on the floor, her strength draining away.


	28. camellia lullabies

"W...What...?" Liechtenstein slurred out, her mouth feeling strangely fuzzy, as if it was crammed full of cotton. Her head was spinning, and her sight blurred rapidly. Her limbs felt weighted down and unmovable; she could barely twitch in this state.

The latch clicked as the door was opened, swiftly closing after a figure stepped in. Liechtenstein could not tell their gender, with her vision going haywire and her head unable to even turn. The most she could glimpse was a pair of combat boots before she was plunged into total darkness.

Whatever substance that affected her must have been some sort of muscle relaxant or heavy anesthetic. She could hardly feel her extremities anymore. It took quite an amount to affect a country to this extent, no matter how small she was. Personifications were different from normal humans, capable of purging any foreign, harmful substances from their bodies nearly forty times faster than the average human. The drug she had been hit with was probably fatal to humans, she realised, so whoever did this meant to use it on countries.

She did not lose consciousness, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it). The petite country was more than aware of the presence crouching right before her, and soft breaths fanning her hair. She was ridden with fear, at both her vulnerability and the nature of the person. Owning such a grisly artifact like a scroll written in blood did give away quite a few hints on what the owner was like, after all. She desperately forced her tongue to move, choking out, "W-who..."

The person remained silent, moving closer.


	29. desideratum

Calloused fingers traced a path down her cheek, trembling slightly as they stopped at her chin.

Liechtenstein was stupefied.

'What is going on?'

"You're the one those brats mentioned." A low tenor reached her ears. Liechtenstein assumed it was male. She tried to tense as a hand went around her head and moved her closer to his face, as he inhaled deeply and shivered as he breathed out. Liechtenstein stiffened when the distinct scent of opium suddenly hit her nose, overflowing from his jacket. She automatically recoiled, remembering the horror stories of how opium could ruin a country, trying to fight the drugs in her system.

The voice sounded slightly amused, and also a little irritated, "Don't even try."

Another hand went under her waist and she involuntarily blushed, her languid body pressed to his toned, hard chest as he easily lifted her up. He was deceptively lean, with wiry muscles and a slender frame. His body moved with a certain grace as he began to walk, reminding her of a snake. Elegant, but deadly.

The soft, somewhat lumpy bed that Liechtenstein landed on provided little comfort for her as the male quickly followed, adjusting her body so that her arms were splayed out, her legs were slightly bent, and her torso turned towards the left. She really felt like a doll right now, being positioned and moved unwillingly. She could not even see her 'puppeteer', for Gott's sake. There and then, Liechtenstein decided she hated this helplessness.


	30. essence of man

The male slid to her left, jacket unbuttoned and arms out of the sleeves. Pulling her limp body flush against his, he pushed a leg between hers and wrapped his arms loosely around her torso, head resting on her chest.

Liechtenstein's mind short-circuited for a second, having never been in such an intimate position with anyone before.

After a while, Liechtenstein could not feel her left foot anymore. It was not because of the drugs still running rampant in her body, rather, it was the leg pressed over hers in a somewhat awkward position. Her leg was slowly numbing, the pins-and-needles soon to follow later.

Her entire body was still rendered immobile, her senses muffled, and she was absolutely helpless. The male was silent, his body spooning hers as his head remained against her chest. He had not fallen asleep, but he was motionless, his body dead weight on hers.

As time progressed, strangely, Liechtenstein felt drained, a sudden lethargy taking root. Tiredness caused her eyelids to descend over sightless eyes, her breathing becoming more ragged as her head lolled back.

The male stirred, his head pressing more firmly against her chest. Liechtenstein would have turned a brick-red from the embarrassment, if not for the lack of blood rushing to her cheeks. Her chest tightened and her glazed pupils dilated, dulling further. Was this a side-effect of the drug? She hoped not.

Countries could not die per se, but the experience was equally traumatising.


	31. look at the plum tree

His head finally rose from its resting spot, what felt like strands of silky hair tickling her cheeks as he hovered oh-so-close to her face, almost putting the both of them nose-to-nose as he stared down. Liechtenstein vaguely registered the earthy scent of his hair, with faint wisps of incense woven in, the mixture reminding her of the Asian temples. It was the same smoky smell, the one that settled amongst the bodies of the praying masses and grasped at clothing with persistent, yet gentle, ghostly fingers, reminders of old spirits long gone... Liechtenstein's mind quickly drifted off before it could continue the thought.

Noticing the fatigue written all over her features, he swore in what she absently recognised as Chinese. He quickly pushed her away from him, still keeping her on the bed. She could hear him ruffling through his jacket, before she felt his weight leave the bed, the sounds of glassware clinking against each other as he rifled through the desk's drawers.

His feet barely made a sound as they glided across the floorboards, and his presence was only given away when the bed dipped as he sat down.

A delirious Liechtenstein was propped up against the headboard, a hand firmly supporting the back of her head and neck. Something cool prodded against her pale lips, and she parted them reflexively. A bitter and slightly sour liquid flowed over her tongue and down her throat, causing her to scrunch her nose in distaste.

The hand at the back slipped to the base of Liechtenstein's throat, letting her head loll back against the board. After it massaged her throat to ensure she swallowed everything, she was finally allowed to lie down.

* * *

**note: I am so sorry about this freaking long delay. I'm facing some computer troubles here, and am using a friend's laptop to update this chapter. The mess'll be cleared up soon (hopefully) and regular updates can resume. Until then, please bear with this.**

**(シ_ _)シ**


	32. lights in the sky

The antidote worked its magic, circulating through Liechtenstein's system as she regained feeling. The haze clouding her mind slowly dissipated, bringing her back to the current situation. Her vision was finally returning, and she blearily cracked open her emerald eyes, wincing slightly as the light reached her eyes. Blinking away the small tears that had beaded at the corner of her eyes, she slowly looked to her left, only to see a blurry figure with its back to her.

However, there was a problem. Even if her body's control was returned to her, Liechtenstein still had to contend with her unnaturally drained muscles. Struggling to push herself up with both arms, she managed to almost sit up when her arms gave out on her and she fell forwards onto the singlet-clad back of the figure.

The reaction was instant. She felt the pull from him, greedily absorbing whatever energy she had left, to the point where black spots danced in her vision. He shrunk back from her, quickly pushing her flat on the bed, although it seemed quite reluctant from the way his fingers lingered on her shoulders as he pulled away.

After their contact had ceased, the pull stopped abruptly, and Liechtenstein could feel her strength returning. A warmth bloomed in her chest, before spreading its tendrils into the rest of her body. Colour blossomed on her cheeks, her eyes regaining their bright gleam.

All that took place in around fifteen minutes.

His voice was tinted with mild awe and some emotion Liechtenstein could not pick out.

"As expected..."

* * *

**note: I'm back in the game, darlin'.**


	33. tainted glory

Vision sharpening, Liechtenstein swallowed nervously as she darted back, trying to increase the space between the male and herself. Although he did give her the antidote to whatever crazy drug that was, he _was_ the one to drug her in the first place. The blonde watched him warily, resembling a frightened cat as she backed up against the headboard.

He remained sitting at the foot of the bed, his onyx eyes never breaking away from hers. Trying to shake off that unnerving, blank stare, Liechtenstein tore her gaze away, mentally cataloguing his other features instead. A red-and-black Changshan hung off his slightly sloped shoulders, the white singlet underneath concealing his lean, muscled figure. His pants were in the same fashion as China's, with bandages wrapped around the ends to keep them from flapping. He was strong; Liechtenstein could tell as much from the ease he lifted her with. She was not heavy, but she was not exactly the smallest country out there.

Keeping her line of sight away from his eyes, she studied his face. His pale skin was unblemished and appeared smooth, and his cheekbones were quite prominent, accentuating his admittedly good looks. Short ebony hair stopped just by his earlobe, center-parted curtain bangs framing his face.

Shifting her gaze from him, Liechtenstein kept him in her peripheral vision as she looked at the rest of the room. Scuffed combat boots rested against the leg of the desk, and a peaked cap was a new addition to the bunch of bottles on the desk. What chilled her to the core, however, was the bloodstained meat cleaver next to the cap.


	34. mistletoe

The blade was coated in blood, the dried substance clearly fresh. What metal Liechtenstein could make out was slightly scratched and glinted brightly under the dim light, indicating that the owner had clearly cared for it and used it multiple times. Said owner was currently seated in front of her, following her terror-filled gaze.

He suddenly looked back and got up, approaching her slowly, trying not to startle her. Liechtenstein shrunk back as much as she could, until he was right in front of her and moving back any more would mean falling off the bed. Then again, it was probably better than facing him.

Liechtenstein was petrified when he reached out, breath caught in her throat as his right hand neared her face. The limb ghosted over the porcelain skin of her cheek, fingers twirling around and tightening around the lock of hair framing her delicate face. His cloudy dark eyes lit up, and the minute part of Liechtenstein not clouded by fear distractedly noticed the faint eyebags under his eyes, and how his cheeks were slightly sunken.

As the pair settled down into a tension-filled silence, Liechtenstein felt _it_. There was _something _relentlessly sapping at her energy, stealing her newly regained strength.


	35. mockingbird feathers

The drain was subtle, akin to a leaky tap; constantly dripping, but hard to notice and eventually made its mark in the water bills. It was a thin, steady stream that, under normal circumstances, would not even be detected as her energy replenished itself. However, Liechtenstein had recently exhausted herself and this foreign draining sensation was made all the more obvious.

Realisation dawning on her, Liechtenstein jerked back suddenly, a sharp stinging on her scalp as a few golden hairs were yanked out. The back of her head collided lightly with the wood, the knocking sound deafening in the silent room. She glanced at the motionless male, who was still dazedly staring at his hand.

Mustering her courage, she asked sharply, "Who are you? And what... what was that feeling?"

He blinked, life entering those dull orbs, brought back from whatever visions he was having. He frowned darkly as he spoke, a slight accent in his otherwise perfect English. "...Wang Jun. You'd do better to be more polite when speaking to me next time, but I'll forgive you this time. I won't be so kind _again_."

A light flush came to Liechtenstein's face, an automatic apology escaping her lips. Shaken by his intimidating and threatening words, she stuttered out, "S-sorry, Mr Wang. Pl-please tell me what you did?"

His lips barely twitched upwards, conveying his approval at her new subservience. Inwardly, she frowned, but bit her tongue. She needed information, and Wang Jun was just about to help her with that.


	36. win some lose more

"Good, but you'll have to do better if you want anything." Wang Jun was openly smirking at Liechtenstein, her expression a mixture of surprise and well-concealed frustration. She bit down gently on her lower lip, her pearly white teeth abusing the delicate rosy flesh. Unknown to her, his gaze flickered towards the action, darkening as she continued her unconscious ministrations.

Pride and a thirst for information waged war in Liechtenstein's mind, before her rational side won and had her swallow her bruised pride. He clearly liked the feeling of having power over others, and that was what she could work on. The petite blonde exhaled, taking in a short breath before asking softly in a wavering voice, "Mr. Wang, may I please ask what that f-feeling was?"

Her face burned, her eyes lowering as she choked out the words that were almost unwilling to leave her mouth. Wang Jun smiled, but it was not a nice one. He reached out, mockingly cupping a cool hand around her cheek in a semblance of the usually affectionate gesture, cold amusement and satisfaction in his onyx eyes. Those were replaced by a hungry look as the sapping returned, and his eyes became slightly glazed but still fixed on her trembling figure.

It took all Liechtenstein had to not jerk away from his touch.

She watched in mild horror and fascination as his cheeks seemed to fill out, the eyebags faded, and his entire being was seemingly revitalised.


	37. falling angels

Clarity flooding his eyes, Wang Jun finally broke off their contact. He looked at the hand that had held her, as if savoring the lingering warmth from her skin. Glancing at her still form, approval showed itself on his face.

Liechtenstein shakily let out a breath, knowing that she had passed some sort of test at the cost of her body's energy. Wang Jun sat down, his entire demeanour more energised and content, like a lion that just devoured an entire gazelle. Liechtenstein shivered at that thought. The implications of that simile were not good, and too close to her actual situation for her comfort.

He settled down, hunching slightly. Liechtenstein tentatively edged away, stopping when he glanced meaningfully at her. Sensing his better mood, she asked, "May I ask what that was?"

"That, little bird, was you. Your energy, to be exact."

The Chinese male had a sly smile on his face as he observed Liechtenstein frown in confusion. He waved his hand casually, voice taking on a teasing tone, "If you want to know more, there'll be a price."

The green-eyed country quickly assessed her current energy level. Mild fatigue had settled in her muscles, and her body, weakened by the drug and multiple recoveries, was taking longer to replenish the stolen energy.

Cutting off any hesitation, she quickly clasped her hands around Wang Jun's, trying to ignore the ravenous sapping.

"Please... tell me what you mean."


	38. white noise

Wang Jun made to open his mouth when the door was split into pieces as a body flew straight through it. He leapt to his feet like a startled cat, muscles tense as he darted towards his knife, fingers wrapping around the handle and resting in the small grooves. Liechtenstein scrambled to get backwards, trying to keep everything in her peripheral vision.

The person who crashed in hit the wall opposite, rolling and getting to their feet in less than a second. They brushed the chips of wood off their uniform, a gloved hand wielding a thin sword. Falling into a fighting stance, they looked up at the doorway.

Liechtenstein studied the person's face. Almond-shaped eyes a red so dark they seemed black, drawing her into the bottomless pool of his pupils. They had short black hair, ending at the nape of their neck, fringe cut evenly and perfectly straight. It was like one of those, what were they called now... right, Japanese _hime-cuts_.

A familiar voice cut into her thoughts as someone drawled from the corridor outside, "Is that all ya got, you little Jap bastard?"

The American twang to it made Liechtenstein freeze. He had already shown himself to be violent and dangerous, two things she never mixed well with.

The recipient of the taunt looked up, shadows dancing ominously on their face. "_Please_, don't underestimate me."

The polite words were doused in scathing sarcasm, and the unspoken "for your own sake" was left hanging in the air.

Wang Jun's angry interruption, however, stopped the two fighters in their tracks, "Allen, Kuro, _get the fuck out_."


	39. three's a crowd

Allen stepped over the remains of the door, long legs clearing the debris easily. A baseball bat studded with rusty nails was slung over his shoulder, and his eyes were dancing with bloodlust. His clothes were roughed up, and a bruise was barely evident on his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow at Wang Jun, taunting him, "What's with the aggression? Got something to make up for?"

Surveying the room, his eyes widened slightly upon seeing Liechtenstein, who was trying to make herself unnoticeable. Regaining his composure easily, he inclined his head towards her direction, saying, "Seems like ya got a guest. Isn't it rude to keep her all to yourself?"

Wang Jun narrowed his eyes. "I don't have the patience for your smart mouth, brat."

Kuro glanced at her, blank eyes taking in her visage. A slight smirk tugged at his lips. Seeing a chance to antagonise Wang Jun, he walked towards Liechtenstein, saying, "And here you criticise me about manners when you're being so rude. Judging from that smell, you also drugged her, didn't you? What a hypocrite."

He sighed, continuing, "Since I'm here, I _might_ as well introduce myself to our guest."

Liechtenstein's chest tightened, feeling the oppressive aura between the three rise. The tension could probably be cut with a knife.

Reaching out to the frozen blonde, Kuro suddenly twisted and blocked the cleaver slashing at his head with his blade, red eyes gleaming as he pushed against Wang Jun, their eyes all but screaming murder as they glared at each other.


	40. world interlude: wang jun

Having existed alongside the Ancient empires, Wang Jun was considerably old compared to the other countries. He had lived through many more wars, tyrants and disasters than the rest, though this utter shitstorm they were currently in was something he had never quite handled yet. He had very unwillingly joined that English brat who had somehow used his weird magic to build a safe house. They were stuck there, prisoners of their own world. The irony made him smile.

Turning back to opium had relieved most of his burdens. After all, how was one to be troubled if they couldn't even think coherently enough to remember them? It was quite terrifying, frankly. One try was all it took to send him spiraling down into that abyss he had painstakingly clawed his way out of all those years ago. He spent his days in a haze, months and years flashing by. He never sobered up, unless something truly serious cropped up. There was a way to purge a country's body in an instant, something he had worked out in the span of a few centuries. It was similar to being burned alive, he felt. Of course, he kept this to himself, though he knew the French brat had figured it out too. Rarely did situations call for that, so he avoided using it as much as possible. But when the building had shook violently, the magic supporting the structure fluctuating so wildly he could see wisps of it lashing out, he had purged all the drugs clouding his system out there faster than that idiot Italian could start a fight.

Oliver's findings were quite interesting, to say the least. The fact that there was another world he had never known about was incentive enough, and he had managed to wrangle enough information from the crazy blonde to satisfy himself. So, there was one 'country' that could get them out? He wanted to see her for himself.

Who knew she would have fallen into his lap just like that? Liechtenstein, was what Oliver called her. Strange. There was no such country, nor had there ever been, here. The 'Otherworld' (as Oliver put it) country had been brimming with some sort of energy or life force, and simple contact was all it took for him to obtain some of it. It was the warmth of a thick blanket, the coolness of a running stream, the breezing of wind over a field, and so much more. He loved that sensation, of life running back into his land. He was so swept away into the maelstrom of sensations, that the slowing of that therapeutic thumping sound had not registered yet. All he knew was that he wanted- no, needed more. When he finally pushed himself away, the emptiness was already eating away at him, hungering for more of that warmth.

Glancing at the little country trembling behind that ingrate Kuro, he _knew_.

(Opium would never do it for him again.)

He was utterly and hopelessly addicted.

* * *

***awkwardly drops a chapter and runs***


	41. give me back my slippers

The two Asians crossed blades, slashing and blocking with calculated and precise swings, lost in their hatred as they aimed to eviscerate each other. Liechtenstein scooted back, intent on getting out of the way. She could barely defend herself, with no weapon and little physical strength. With her concentration on the fight, she failed to notice the devious look on Allen's face.

Grinning at the lack of attention on the smaller country, Allen cleared the distance between them in an instant. Her back was to him, and he shamelessly took advantage of it. Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her to his side, enjoying the surprised squeak she let out.

Seeing that her captor had suddenly frozen for a while, Liechtenstein wriggled against Allen's tight grip, only for him snap back to attention and chuckle at her comparatively feeble struggling. He said in a low voice, "Don't move too much, doll, or I might have to_ restrain_ you."

The all-too-gleeful tone showed how much he did not mind carrying out the threat, and Liechtenstein decided to go against her instincts and go limp. Taking the opportunity to focus herself, she noticed that sapping again, but it was a fast, gushing stream rather than a steady trickle like with Wang Jun.

Her body was working overtime to compensate for the energy taken, and her limbs began feeling like lead weights. Liechtenstein was snapped out of her reverie when she was pulled back, Allen dodging Wang Jun's knife as he tugged her along. Kuro was in front the window, glass cracked by the collision caused when Wang Jun threw him against it.

The older male's eyes were dark with fury as he reached for Liechtenstein. "Get your fucking hands off her!"

* * *

**note: honestly what am I writing please bear with me. **


	42. innuendos and uncomfortable positions

Allen drew his baseball bat, his ambidexterity helping as he held Liechtenstein with his left arm and fought off the enraged Chinese with the right. Liechtenstein was nothing more than a ragdoll, dragged along unwillingly. Though Wang Jun tried to avoid cutting her, Allen abused that advantage, having no qualms using her as a shield.

Allen hissed at Liechtenstein after leaping back to increase the distance between Wang Jun and himself. "Dollface, reach into my jacket and take out the gun."

He moved her closer to his chest, wanting her to reach into his flapping jacket. He nudged her towards the fabric, urging her to hurry. Liechtenstein was jerked out of her shock, carefully reaching into the inner pocket. As Allen continued to fend off Wang Jun's relentless assault, Liechtenstein was turning redder and redder. Every movement caused her to be pressed up against him, with her face almost tucked into his chest. Her trembling hand brushed against his torso, and she could feel the heat radiating from him. She was jolted, and her hand shifted upwards. _D__id Allen just ...__**moan**__?_

Her salvation from this embarrassing situation came in the form of a gun. Retracting her hand in a flash, Liechtenstein clutched the weapon with a death-grip, shakily passing it to the open hand by her waist. Allen took it and smirked at her, saying, "Wow, doll, if you wanted to feel me up you could have just said so. What do you say we ditch these losers and go somewhere more _private_?"

He laughed as Wang Jun slashed at him with more fervour, making a notch in his bat. With a skilled movement of his fingers, Allen simultaneously uncocked the safety and fired at Kuro, who had been approaching quickly from the side.

* * *

**note: bigger delays between updates due to the hellish semester. please bear with this.**


	43. the vitriol of man

The fight had escalated into a three-way scuffle, with Liechtenstein dragged in as a very unwilling bystander. It was clear that Allen held the upper hand in terms of strength, but the two Asians were more agile and flexible, plus the American's mobility was reduced carrying her around.

Honestly, Liechtenstein hoped that he would write her off as a hindrance and let go, but it did not seem like Allen would be complying anytime soon, if the taunting gleam in his carmine eyes was anything to go by.

The tip of a sword just barely cleared her nose, Liechtenstein's breath hitching as Wang Jun changed targets to Kuro, Allen adding his two cents by shooting at the Japanese male. As Kuro held his ground, black-and-gold military uniform near unscratched, she spotted cracks in his eerily cool and calm facade. What she saw behind it scared her a lot more.

A festering whirlpool of anger and irritation mixed with tendrils of strain and exhaustion greeted her eyes, but the sheer _contempt_ underneath that potpourri of hate sent a stab of fear into her heart. It was worse than despair or hatred; this was absolute disdain for... for what, Liechtenstein did not know. Like everyone else did not matter; _the world can go burn for all I care,_ his cold eyes seemed to announce. Which, being a country, was rather terrifying.

Liechtenstein shivered despite the literal furnace behind her, inwardly making it a point to avoid being alone with the Japanese male from now on. Or anyone else in this nuthouse, for that matter.

* * *

**note: forgive meeee**


	44. like e coli on room-temperature beef

With a swift flick of his blade, Kuro drew blood from Wang Jun's arm. It was a long but thin gash, the red line slowly becoming more obvious as blood began seeping from the cut. Normally, such a minor wound should have been overlooked and the fight would have continued, Liechtenstein guessed from the few similar wounds on Kuro. He had disregarded the nicks from Wang Jun's cleavers and Allen's bullets, nonchalantly fighting on. She belatedly realised that it was only Kuro who had wounds. Strangely, Allen and Wang Jun had nary a scratch on them.

The reason for this showed when the wound literally vanished in an instant, skin melding seamlessly together as blood clotted and tissues regenerated at impossible speeds. The fight had halted in the wake of this seemingly unusual feat. Liechtenstein too, was curious, since even countries could not heal that fast. The healing process took a few minutes to kick in, and even then, took a while. Sure, the body mended much faster than a human's would, but almost never to Wang Jun's extent.

Kuro was the first to ask, "Wang Jun, how did you heal so fast?"

The male in question was still marveling over his body's newfound capabilities, forgetting that he was talking to the one he hated. "I ...healed. This is..."

Allen, too, was transfixed by the fact that Wang Jun had recovered at the speed of _fucking_ light, his hold on Liechtenstein gradually loosening. Inspecting the Asian with a keen and suspicious eye, he said, "You used to look like shit, but here you are lookin' good as new. This wouldn't have anythin' to do with Dollface being in your room earlier, right?"

Liechtenstein swallowed nervously as three pairs of dark eyes turned her way.


	45. free sample

Allen frowned, obviously recalling something. Liechtenstein failed to notice, occupied with trying to stealthily pry Allen's arm off her waist while dealing with the intrigued looks coming her way. Kuro and Wang Jun had near identical stares, both of which were equally unnerving.

Wang Jun spoke, "Little bird, can you do that too?"

Liechtenstein looked at him with her doe-like eyes, wide and apprehensive. "You mean heal, Mr. Wang? I can, but never that... fast."

Kuro narrowed his eyes at Wang Jun, saying, "What were you doing with her before we... came in?"

Wang Jun scowled at him, reminded of his apparent dislike for the raven-haired male. "Just say barged in like the pair of inconsiderate fools you are, Kuro, no need to dance around it."

Allen 'tch'-ed at Wang Jun's insult, replying, "At least we don't drug and sexually assault defenseless chicks like poor Dollface here."

Liechtenstein sputtered, cheeks burning at Allen's crude comment. "There was nothing of the sort!"

Allen smirked at her flustered reaction. Kuro, however, was not as distracted, pressing on, "Answer the question, Wang Jun."

Wang Jun snapped back, "Don't take that tone with me, Kuro!"

Composing himself, he said, "She has some sort of strange energy. I was able to absorb it and it—"

"—was even better than drinking good beer after jerkin' off or poundin' Kirkland's face in? That good?" Allen cut in, face unreadable. Wang Jun reluctantly nodded to the crude words, unable to put the feeling into words.

Kuro's eyes remained narrowed, sharpening as he pondered an idea. Liechtenstein tensed up as he studied her like a bug under a microscope.

In one smooth move, he had stolen her from Allen's clutches, and the pair sharply inhaled in unison on contact.


	46. til the sweat drip down my

Kuro gasped, the feeling of _life_ rushing back into him overriding his senses. His eyes glazed over, breathing and heart rate picking up. Liechtenstein was in the same condition, although it was from her energy being torn away and absorbed almost instantly. She shuddered visibly, legs wobbling and failing her.

Unnoticed by the pair, Wang Jun and Allen quickly ripped Liechtenstein out of Kuro's grasp. Wang Jun eagerly carried Liechtenstein, while Allen appeared to want to challenge him for that right. Allen grimaced, trying to recover from the sudden loss of energy. The chestnut-haired male had actually hissed when Liechtenstein was jerked away.

Reluctantly placing her on the bed, Wang Jun stepped back, eyes yearning while his logical and still-coherent mind said no. The little country had had her energy stolen repeatedly in the timespan of a few hours, something which definitely took a toll on her.

Kuro regained his senses, searching wildly for Liechtenstein. Through her hazy vision, she watched as Allen and Wang Jun blocked him, starting another fight. This time, they were on more even ground, with Kuro's injuries already healing with the energy boost provided by a very unwilling Liechtenstein.

Said blonde was recovering from the loss, body slowly adapting to deal with the rapid extraction. When her vision cleared up, the first thing to sharpen into view was the broken window next to her. The windowpane had been broken, along with half the glass having fallen out of the frame.

The longer Liechtenstein stared, the more plausible the idea in her head became. It was rather irrational of her, but everything that had happened so far defied logic, so...

Without so much as another word, Liechtenstein quickly climbed onto the sill and threw herself out the window.


	47. group jumpshots

Shouting was heard behind Liechtenstein as she defenestrated herself, and she felt a hand brush past the back of her dress, before she was plummeting down. Tearing up as the cool breeze stung her eyes, Liechtenstein watched the barren and uneven ground rush up to meet her. This was going to hurt quite a bit, superhuman healing or no.

Liechtenstein involuntarily shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, the jerking sensation from her first time in this place returned, as though there was a hook in her chest reeling her in. She felt herself being pulled upwards, before a loud 'whoosh' rang in her ears. Eyes opening, everything blurred and went dark.

.

"...get up! Lili! You need to wake up now!" Liechtenstein awoke to a frantic Switzerland shaking her vigorously. He backed off when she groaned, clear emerald eyes peering warily at him. Her voice was husky as she spoke. "_Brüder_? Good morning...? Are you okay?"

Switzerland's eyes glinted as he placed both hands on the petite blonde's shoulders, eyeing her. "That's what I should be asking! I come in to see you deathly still on the bed, white as a sheet, and totally unresponsive; that's not _okay_!"

Taken aback and touched by her brother-figure's concern, Liechtenstein managed a small smile despite herself. 'Big Brother's done so much for me, and here I am causing him so much worry. I can't involve him in this, not until I find out what's going on.'

She placed a hand over Switzerland's, a painted smile lined with all her sadness, fear and worry; a smile that was so close to her genuine one that it would have been nigh impossible to differentiate.

"It's nothing major, _Brüder_, just a few nightmares. I'll be fine in a few days."


	48. mayonnaise and ketchup

Switzerland seemed to have bought the lie, and asked, "Exactly what nightmares?"

Mind whirling to come up with something, Liechtenstein replied, "I was all alone in the house. It felt like how when I was ...back _then_."

Her face adopted a pained look, and upon seeing that grimace, Switzerland ceased the pseudo-interrogation and changed the subject. "That's enough. Are you fit to move?"

She nodded, surprised that her body was still refreshed instead of exhausted. Then again, everything was supposedly in her mind, was it not?

Switzerland eyed her as she stretched. "Why don't you go get changed and we'll go out for breakfast? Germany's given us vouchers for a cafe a few blocks away. It's a bit of a walk, but I hear the food's alright."

Liechtenstein sighed fondly at her brother's miserly tendencies, and got off the bed, heading to her suitcase. At least some things never changed. Retrieving a plain summer dress and a cotton jacket, she waited till Switzerland left her room before changing. The washroom was a place she was reluctant to be in at best, and would have to be bodily dragged in at worst.

Slipping on the dress, she donned the jacket and knocked on the door between Switzerland's and her room. "Big Brother, shall we leave now?"

Liechtenstein stepped back as the door swung back and Switzerland entered her room. He headed for her door, saying, "We'll leave from here. Remember your key card."

Stepping out into the lavishly decorated hallway, Liechtenstein closed the door with a soft click.

The pair took the elevator down, leaving the deserted lobby. Liechtenstein could not help but smile as the crisp, cool air entered her nose.

It was good to be back.

* * *

**note: If I intend to discontinue this story, I will put up a notice. Please don't worry.**


	49. uh, news flash, darlin'

_**THE INTERNATIONAL TIMES**_

_CHINA AND AMERICA'S SUDDEN IMPROVEMENT IN CONDITION_

_By Bob Lindon_

_**C**__hina's seemingly ever-present pollution has cleared briefly, with witnesses claiming the haze was dispersed suddenly at around 2.20 p.m., the rare clarity lasting for about six hours. Four clean water sources in the mountainous regions were also said to have been found, leading to a rush for resources. The agriculture sector has also shown signs of improvement.__ Meanwhile, the Sino-Russo conflict has settled into a tentative stalemate after a fierce period of fighting, with China's forces standing guard while Russia seems to be retreating into itself__. Locals have declared this nothing short of a miracle, and it seems just as so._

_The situation in the USA has not experienced changes as drastic as China's, but tensions have lessened between the rebels and the government, after a ceasefire called in Oregon yesterday. The stock market has also started to be on the mend, experts say._

_The arrest of key members of the wanted gang Black Cross have also brought relief to many across the states of Wyoming and Colorado, where the gang, half of which were former convicts, terrorized the people for half a year. The members had been caught in Colorado after an anonymous tip-off to the police, who mounted a large-scale lockdown of the area the gang had been hiding in__. Conditions improved slightly in the North-Eastern states, with a short drop in the number of brutal crimes reported. No change has been observed in the South, however._

_'This change has been regarded as a sign of hope for some of the people,' says Colorado general police department head Robert Thompson. 'We can only hope this trend continues.'_

_**[READ MORE ON PAGE 2]**_

* * *

**note: I suck at news. Sorry.**


	50. world interlude: the nordics

Thin eyebrows furrowed, their owner furiously scanning the crumpled newspaper page again. Lukas Bondevik sat at a wooden table, running a gloved hand through his dyed brown hair as his dull blue eyes glowered unforgivingly at the paper. The _International Times_ were one of the few publishers that had not stopped running, and had branches throughout the world, hence the name, so Lukas made it a point to snag a copy every morning. This morning's venture brought back unbelievable results. "What's going on? Could it be..."

A tall man clad in a black trench coat rested an arm on Lukas' cloaked shoulder, reading the news over his shoulder, smiling as the Norwegian growled in annoyance at his actions. "Be what, Lulu? Something happen with _them_?"

Most of his blonde hair was parted to the right and settled into short, voluminous spikes. His ears were pierced, with a square jett stud in the right lobe and a small serpentine obsidian stud in the left. In contrast, Lukas was dressed plainly with just a dark cloak concealing a dark blue dress shirt and uniform pants.

Lukas shrugged the offending limb off, snapping, "Don't address me so closely, Densen."

The brunette whipped a crowbar out in time to block the axe crashing down towards his head. The dissonant clang reverberated in the tension-filled air. A gloved hand easily wielded the large axe, its owner smiling darkly. "I don't like that tone, _Lu~kas_."

Lukas snarled, and the pair broke off, stowing their weapons away.

The small scuffle had drawn the other occupants of the house out. A short, stone-faced male appeared first, followed by a tall and equally phlegmatic partner, asking, "What's with all the noise?"

Lukas faced them. "We're going to pay that English bastard a visit."


	51. world interlude: vlad

With his chin rested on a pale hand, ruby eyes half-lidded, he yawned, revealing pearly white teeth and sharp incisors.

Vlad Cojocaru was _bored_.

Once the initial mayhem had dwindled, there really wasn't that much to fuss over. Anyone who looked twice probably could have seen it coming._ (He did, for one.)_

Anyway, there had been nothing really going on lately. Normally, the recluse would have liked the solitude, but after _he_ was gone, the silence was uncomfortable. Irked him to no end, really. Even experimenting with his magic had lost its glamour after a while. He absently wondered what the other two magicians were up to.

As if on cue, his magic twitched, causing him to sweep the lines with it. After Oliver and Lukas made their little refuge, they had rarely ventured out. He, on the other hand, had a perfect, _Old Magic-_infused castle. The thing sat on top of a rare intersection of multiple leylines, running off the remaining magic in the earth. He could tap into them, giving him a huge advantage. He could sense magic all throughout Europe if he wanted, excluding inside other barriers.

Twisting the lines around his place had been tricky, but worth it. As far as anyone was concerned, Romania had been clean wiped off the face of the planet, with just a barren wasteland behind. The barriers the redhead had erected repelled humans, so nobody bothered him. He was completely shut off.

His magic twinged repeatedly, finding the perpetrators, causing him to swear. Lukas' magic had been detected near France. What were the Scandinavians doing in the area?

They seemed to be heading to Oliver's place, judging from their course.

Interesting. Finally, _something_ must have happened. Vlad grinned toothily.

Time to crash the party.


	52. world interlude: artemio

"Hey, Santiago, what do you think of this?" A olive-skinned brunet clad only in a pair of black silk boxers inspected himself in the full-body mirror fixed to the wall before him, hand clutching the hanger on which an outfit was hung on. His question was voiced to the other man in the large bedroom, whose naked body was draped across the silken sheets of the king-size bed, blankets pulled across his face. The other made no indication that he had heard the question, eyes remaining closed. Forming a pout that was rather unsightly for a grown man, the fashionista threw the clothes onto a pile that seemed to be growing by the minute. "Fine, you lazy bastard. Your fashion sense isn't as good as mine, anyway."

Artemio Vargas sighed. Luciano had revealed some rather interesting news last night, so he wanted to pop in sometime that week to see his cute, stab-happy _fratello _and the little mouse he had found.

After a minute of consideration, the Italian decided on a classy dress shirt and low-cut skinny jeans, with a simple vest to top it off. Slipping on his signature tinted sunglasses, he turned to the Spaniard snoozing away. His outfit for the day was good, but Santiago's was definitely crap. Knowing him, he'd probably just pull on pants and go shirtless or something. Artemio _detested_ it. Santiago always stole away the women Artemio managed to get close to without even trying. Which were not too many. Due his flamboyant behaviour, most assumed Artemio batted for the other team, which he totally did not.

Pulling the long-haired man out of bed despite his grumbling, Artemio exasperatedly began digging through his extensive closet with one arm wrapped around Santiago's bicep.

This would take a long while.


End file.
